hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Far North
Event The libraries hold little knowledge of the mysterious North. Past the colossal height of Mount Freydis, there are only theories - ancient creatures, haunted weird woods... ...and rumours of a powerful sword, trapped in a frozen lake at the end of the world. Only one who would journey deep into the unknown would be worthy of the blade, it is said. to Colbjorn, no-one has ventured out that far and returned. "There is a point where the ice stretches on in every direction for eternity. This quest is doomed." Part 1 - A Hungry Farmer There is a rough path that hugs Mount Freydis, curving around it and heading North. Somebody has made an effort to pave it. A hungry, desperate farmer offers passage for bread. She claims that she knows the road ahead. 1) Take a carriage. (Consume 3 Food) :It is a quiet journey. You take a carriage as far as it will go. :"Continue down this path, it will take you north." The farmer tips her hat before departing. "Be careful out there." :You head into the frozen thickets. 2) Walk. (Consume 2 Food) :You travel through forest and over hills of snow, until the craggy cliffs of Mount Freydis are behind you. :Suddenly, there is a flash of metal from the trees. :The Dealer draws 2-3 Frost Monster Cards. :"You dare walk on our land, while your Emperor spills the blood of our people?" :The player enters Combat. :You continue your journey. 3) Abandon your quest. :To press any further into the unknown would be certain death. :Encounter ends. Part 2 - A Wooden Temple A wooden temple, blanketed in snow, breaks through the fog. An old Northerner, burning pungent grasses in a copper basin, lifts his hand in greeting. "Pilgrims! The moon path of the wildwoods is haunted. Although it is faster, you should take the safer, longer route of the sun path." 1) Pray. (Consume 3 Food) :You place the expected food sacrifice at the base of the wooden altar, lift your face to the sky, and pray. :Dice Gambit '(Target: 15) :Success ::'Gain one random blessing. ::Blessings: ::* Divine Providence (Score Bonus: Adds +2 to each of your Dice during the Dice Gambit.) :Failure ::The three stone figures of the Northerner gods are unmoved by your worship. ::You continue your journey. 2) Press on. (Consume 2 Food) :You continue your journey. 3) Abandon your quest. Part 3 - Sun or Moon? Just as the priest had said, a stone etched with a sun and another etched with a moon signal the path splitting into two. The moon path leads into a thick forest. 1) Take the Sun path. (Consume 3 Food) :You follow the path for a few days... :...until finally, the treeline begins to thin. :As the sun rises, you leave the forest behind and step into a vast plain of smooth ice. 2) Take the Moon path. (Consume 2 Food) :The road is rougher now - cobblestones giving way to dirt paths framed by banks of snow. :You hear a curious weeping from somewhere ahead... :The Dealer draws 2 Shades of Skulls. :The player enters Combat. :Further along, you find graves and a weathered stone tablet. "Here lies Queen Emeline and her Isobel, rest in peace, you murderers." :You follow the path for a few days... :...until finally, the treeline begins to thin. :As the sun rises, you leave the forest behind and step into a vast plain of smooth ice. 3) Abandon your quest. Part 4 - Ice Wastes "The Ice Wastes. Nothing awaits us here but death." Despite his sombre comment, you know that Colbjorn will follow you, regardless. Nothing but flat ice stretches on for eternity. 1) Press on. (Consume 2 Food) :Dice Gambit (Target: 18) :Success ::After another day's trek through the bitter cold, you get a glimpse of something on the horizon - something colossal. ::Continue on. :Failure ::Your time in the forest is but a distant memory. ::The ice wastes now stretch on in every direction. You carve an arrow in the ice each night so as not to forget where North is. ::The player can keep re-attempting the Dice Gambit, consuming 2 Food each attempt. 2) Abandon your quest. :To press any further into the unknown would be certain death. :Encounter ends. Part 5 - Something Colossal on the Horizon 1) Press on. (Consume 2 Food) :As you draw near, you find yourself at the foot of a titanic, fallen statue. :The gigantuan, sorrowful face spans fifty paces. The entire thing continues for an age left and right. 2) Abandon your quest. Part 6 - Titanic Fallen Statue The ancient monument blocks the way North. It would take days to walk around it. A section of the statue's torso has fallen to rubble. You think you could squeeze through a narrow passageway, significantly reducing the length of your journey. 1) Go around. (Consume 3 Food) :You follow the statue around. :Unidentifiable scripture is carved into its surface. As you reach the feet, you find that they are carved into claw-like hands. What lost civilisation left this behind? 2) Walk through. (Consume 2 Food) :The statue's interior makes for a chilly, cathedral-like cavern. :Dice Gambit (Target: 15) :Success ::You pass through in silence. ::Continue on. ::Failure (insert text here) Part 7 - Beyond the Monument Beyond the great monument, something glitters on in the distance. Could it be... the sea? 1) Press on. (Consume 2 Food) :The glittering emerald line grows larger and larger until you arrive at a lake that extends beyond the horizon. :A glint by the shore catches your eye. 2) Abandon your quest. Part 8 - The Sword in the Lake Through the shallow waters, you see a sword half-buried in the sand at the bottom of the lake. The jagged blue-steel blade looks like it was forged from glacial ice. Colbjorn runs his hands through the glittering lake, disbelief on his face. You kneel on the frosty shoreline, but the weapon is just out of reach. You stretch as far as you can. Overbalanced, you slip into the waiting waters. You plunge into the lake. Instead of the sudden shock of cold, the water shimmers warmly around you, and your vision starts to blur. A sense of calm washes over you, and you feel like you could just sink into the gentle waters and sleep forever. Wheel Gambit (2 Huge Success, 4 Encounter Cards) Huge Success :You burst from the surface with a gasp, the legendary sword gripped tight in your hand. :The player acquires Frost Fang. :As you clamber onto the icy shore, you can't help but laugh - you have made it to the far north, the end of the world. :The player gains 12 Fame. :The player gains this card's Token. :You take a moment to breathe it in - the shimmering, green lake and the vast frozen wastes behind you - before turning around and heading home. Options and rewards You can abandon the quest at each step. Every Food consumed heals you for the usual amount. # Take a carriage (consumes 3 Food): move on # Walk (consumes 2 Food): Fight 3 Northener Enemy Cards You talk with an old Northener: # Pray (consume 3 Food): Dice Gambit with target 15: gain a Blessing and 5 Food # Press on (consumes 2 Food) The path ahead splits: # Sun Path (consumes 3 Food): move on # Moon Path (consumes 2 Food): Fight 2 Shades You reach the Ice Wastes: * Press on (consumes 2 Food) Dice Gambit with target 18: * Sucess: move on * Failure: Repeat from "You reach the Ice Wastes" You see something colossal on the horizon: * Press on (consumes 2 Food) You reach the titanic statue: # Go around (consumes 3 Food): # Walk through (consumes 2 Food): Dice Gambit with target 15: #* Sucess: move on #* Failure: Take a Curse Beyond the statue: * Press on (consumes 2 Food) At the lake: Wheel Gambit with 2 Huge Sucess, 1 Ogre Ambush, 3 Deck Encounter Cards * Huge Sucess: Gain the Token, Frost Fang and 12 Fame * Encounter: Encounter that card instead of The Far North Unlocked By Complete The Hanged Man (Silver token). Token Unlocks For pulling a magical sword from the lake in the Far North... Frost FangCategory:Encounters Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Dice Gambits Category:Wheel Gambits